Just little things
by Pepsiboarn
Summary: Just Naruhina shorts.
1. Holding Hands

I do not own naruto!  
I need to improve my english writting skills because it's not my first language so i decided to write naruhina shorts.

please be nice? ;;;;A;;;

* * *

Naruto knew that she didn't like showing too much public affection. She would get all embarassed and red whenever he cuddled or kissed her infront of people. He couldn't even hold her hand without her going all red and hot and almost passing out!

This depressed him deeply. He could live with doing the smooching and stuff when no one was looking, but he couldn't stop his need to touch her! Maybe she just didn't feel the same way as him?

Hinata knew that Naruto had a strong desire to show his affection. She didn't mind it (actually she loved it when he got all touchy) but she still felt embarassed when people gave them 'the look'. (The one you give couples who are way to lovey-dovey in public areas). So the ex-heiress told him, that they shouldn't be too 'passionate' when other people where around. She didn't think that it would end like this!She noticed that they were around people way more often than she expected so they never really had time to even hug eachother! The young bluenette was getting giddy to touch her hyperactive boyfriend.

They were at a Barbeque with their friends when Hinata decided that enough was enough. They were sitting next to eachother but he wouldn't even look at her. Maybe he was losing interest in her because she wouldn't let him touch her? She couldn't let that happen.

Naruto tried his best not to crush his lovely smelling girlfriend in a hug and to never let her go. He tried to ignore this urge with all kinds of conversations he could have with his friends (except Hinata, because he wouldn't be able to talk to her without thinking about all the possibilities to touch her). The young boy suddenly felt a trembling hand touching his as soft fingers interlaced with his. He turned his head in her direction to see her flushing face looking at the table. He sighed. "You don't have to-" "I-I don't mind touching like t-this" she interrupted him silently. The boy began to blush as they both hoped that no one would notice their secret hand holding.


	2. Cuddling

I didn't think people would actually read this oh my ;v;

thanks **flamenvy963** for the review you don't know how happy i was reading it

i know the "stories" are super short but i'm new to this writing fanfic stuff and it's harder than it loosk making long texts so yeah ;v; b i'm trying

* * *

Ino and Sakura always teased her that it couldn't be comfortable sleeping with Naruto cuddling her like a Koala. She had to admit that waking up with his drool in her hair wasn't as romantic as it sounded but it was worth it. She loved waking up to his warmth right next to her; his strong arms protectively hugging her close to him, their legs interlaced and his soft breathing next to her ear. Whenever she tried to move away his face would nuzzle into the crook of her neck as he tried to pull her even closer, almost as if he was scared she would dissapear.

The bluenette turned around staring at her secret boyfriends face. It was still dark outside so she knew he wouldn't wake up for a while. Well, it wasn't really a "secret" anymore since Sakura and Ino knew (but only because Sakura walked in on them on a lovely monday morning, because Naruto had forgotten they planned to train. Thankfully they weren't doing anything 'steamy' that morning).

"Hinata.." the blonde mumbled, still asleep but with a distressed look on his face. He was having a nightmare. Sometimes he would wake up screaming or even sobbing and waking his companion. She would have to hold him tightly, caressing his hair and mumbling sweet nothing into his shoulder until he would calm down. Naruto often didn't remember those moments happening when she asked him about it in the morning.

Hearing another grumble coming from her lover, she held him closer and kissed his neck, feeling his breathing calming and his hold thightening again she smiled into his chest.


	3. Drunk

"...Hello?" A sleepy Hinata opened the door, her state of dress (an old t-shirt and boxers of her current boyfriend) showed that she clearly did not expect a visitor at 2 in the morning.

"Sasuke?" She yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I think this dobe is yours" he said in his typical monotone voice, trying to make the blonde, who's been clinging on his arm like a bag of potatoes, move.

"'nada? ish dash u?" Naruto slured, clearly drunk, wich made the Hyuuga glare at Sasuke, only to realize that the stoic man was also a wobbling around. She knew his friends had organized a night out for him one day before his birthday so that the blonde could spend his actual birthday with her. She had warned them, that she didn't want to spent the day playing nurse for a hung-over Naruto.

She sighed and tugged on the arm of her blonde lover. "Come on Naru. Let's go to bed". "Yaay i get to shleep witsh hinasha" Naruto shouted excited making him and the Uchiha almost fall over. "You shealous, deme?" the blonde grinned getting a slurred "hn" from his so-called best friend.

The Hyuuga sighed again and tugged harder on Narutos arm "Come here Naru". The blonde finally complied like a little child and stumbled into his girlfriend arms. "Goodnight Sasuke and thanks for bringing him home" Hinata smiled politely at the Uchiha, wich made Naruto grunt angrily and hug her tight. "Be nice naruto" She whispered to him, caressing his wild hair and making him turn and

glare at his friend "dun toush my 'nata..." he grumbled, closing his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of his girlfriends neck.

"whateva dobe" the Uchiha nodded politely at the Hinata before wobbling home, making her wonder if he would actually get there. She decided not to worry for the dark-haired male since it would be because of his karma if he fell asleep on the road. He shouldn't have let Naruto get wasted.

"Come on naruto..you could at least help a little" Hinata panted as she pulled her boyfriend inside of their shared appartement.

"I can'd im tired" the blonde whined."

"You're incorrible" the Hyuuga whined back, finally beeing able to close the front door of their shared apparement. "I knu" Naruto kept on talking with his whiney 5-year-old voice "I dunno how u put up with me. U r so pweetty and pefect and i'm drunk and stoped" with that the blonde suddenly seemed to lose all his energy and fell on top of his girlfriend.

It appeared as if he was ignoring his girlfriends pleads to get up as he continued on babbling "hmmm and you're cuddly and warm and i love you soooo muuch. I dunno how i deserwe you...are u my burthday presnt gosh u smell so nice...". Hinata slight annoyance melted as he repeatedly mumbled small "I love you"s mixed with kisses while she tried to get into a comfortable sitting position. "I love you, too. Happy Birthday"She smiled as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

A/N moved down here howdy

Little Naruhina short :') I just love silly drunk Naruhina 3

AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS OH MY GOD it's like getting a lil heart attack every time i read your nice words

_(and to_**_Jaqueline:_**_ I know how you feel since I'm always embarrassed with my own english when i write but i appreciate the effort you put into it the review and I'm happy to hear i could inspire you and that you're willing to learn with me 3 _


	4. Chapter 4

"hhahh…oh…h..hinataa…" Naruto moaned out loud, his eyes closing automatically.

His shy girlfriend blushed heavily. Not being able to look at his face, she concentrated at the task at hand. "N-Naruto…please….t-the neighbors will hear…" she mumbled.

"hmmn..I'm sorry..ah…" the blonde stifled another moan with his hand. He was in heaven. He didn't expect Hinata to do that for him when he came home earlier that day from a 6 month mission. Actually he returned to the village at such a late hour, he planned on going home, take a long shower for his sore body and then go to bed, scheduling to spend the next day with his wonderful girlfriend.

But here she was, already expecting him at home with warm food on the table and a soft smile on her face. (Apparently Tsunade had told her that he was expected home today.)

Suddenly having felt the exhaustion of the past 6 months taking its toll, Naruto just felt a huge need to hug his beloved girlfriend for a few minutes. Hinata had accepted the hug as if she had been anticipating it since the day he left.

Afterwards she had told him to eat and shower, since she had a little surprise for him.

-o-o-o-

Hearing him suppress another moan , Hinata blushed and had to stop due to her Byakugan accidentally being deactivated . "oh god..don't stop… hahh.." her boyfriend hissed, wiggling under her hands. "N-naruto, I c-can't concentrate…" She muttered while glancing at his face.

Seeing him close his lips and nod she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before energizing the veins around her eyes and continuing her task of massaging his feet.

* * *

**And this is what happens when I try to write something smutty :') **  
**So I got some reviews on 'Friends with benefits' asking If there aren't going to be any actually written smutty scenes.**

**and lord help me I would if I could but my brain just goes into 'nope' mode and yeah :')**  
**I will never stop trying tho so maybe one day I will actually write them 'doing the do'**

_I sorry this one isn't very good but I'm not very Naruhina/writting motivated at the moment_

_Inspiration from a tumblr post I made 500 years ago..._


End file.
